A Sad Farewell
Author's note This is Jt9716 here, this is my first creepypasta story so I'm sorry if it's bad, I really hope you enjoy A Sad Farewell A Sad Farewell This is my story, please listen to my pain and learn from my sorrow, whoever hears my story, I hope it inspires you to cherish those you love while there is still time to spend with them. I have a strange power, I can steal people's life energy and use it for myself, these people will die, having all of thier energy taken, they simply turn to dust, or sometimes, they become hard gray corpses. I was born on this planet but have no real knowledge of my mother, I have been long enough to call it home. Then she found me, I felt a connection to her from the start, she is a warrior, a warrior who will fight against all odds to save humanity, and will valiantly sacrifice herself to stop any threat against peaceful creatures. She fought her way and found me, I knew I was in love with her already, I must have felt a odd motherly figure to her. She was going to kill me, but she must have felt the same connection I did. When we escaped from the planet I called home for so long, she found out about my power, and immediately turned me over to a group of lab workers who sought to use my power for good, I wanted to help, they said I could produce infinite energy or become a weopon if in the wrong hands. That's when something attacked us, the girl was already gone, we were helpless. It murdered all of them and grabbed me, I got my first good look at it, it had broad wings and a sharp tail and teeth that could crush anything. The girl came back when she found out we were in trouble, she knew this monster and tried to shoot him down, it was too late, the monster grabbed me and took off for another planet, A planet that I somehow knew. The Creature that kidnapped me said I was going to see my mother. My mother? Impossible, my mother can't be alive anymore right? First the creature took me to a hot area of the planet, with molten magma. The creature broke my holding cage here, he most likely knew the girl was coming and wanted to throw her off, then i met my "mother," she was an ugly grotesque creature with spikes coming out of the sides of her, this was not my mother, this was a monster. She said I was special, more special than the others. I had no idea there were others like me. I was taken to a lab where I was painfully experemented on for hours, then a transformation happened. I grew really large and went insane, I was a monster. This must be why I'm special, the "others" must not be able to transform like this. My hunger was huge, and I started stealing the life energy from whatever I could. Eventually, the girl found me, I couldn't help my hunger, I started taking her energy too. She was dying and I couldn't stop, then at the last moment I shouted "No!" and I released my hold on her. I was so ashamed I couldn't do anything but flee, I couldn't face her after what I did. She found the monster that claimed to be my mother, the monster had some experiments done to herself, she turned into a gaint dinosaur-like creature, and after a long battle, it was clear that the girl was going to lose, at that moment I rushed in and took the life energy from the monster, leaving her pale and gray. I remembered that the lab workers saying that I could give infinite energy, so I tried this. I gave all of my energy to the girl so that she could escape, but then the monster rose back up and shot me with her lasers, she pierced right through me, I knew I was about to die, so with last of my strength, I gave the girl a weapon that would surely kill this "mother." As I am dying, I am confident that I saved the girl I love. "Farewell Samus Aran, I love you. You are my real mother." Category:Video Game Category:Creepypasta Category:Metroid Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games